Since very little is known about details of the fate of menthol in humans, these investigators plan to systematically evaluate the absorption and elimination kinetics and pattern of menthol metabolism. They will also look at acute effects of menthol in mood and cardiovascular system at suggested therapeutic doses. All patients will be monitored by the GCRC staff.